The Red Dahlia
by Rivervixon
Summary: This takes place during season 3 episod 11. The first chapter is about Jughead lying to FP about Tall Boy. The second chapter is Fred and Archie, and the argument they get into. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING AND TALK OF SPANKING, dont like dont read.
1. Tall Boy

FP had been texting and calling Jughead all week. Jughead had been ignoring him. He texted Betty. Betty said that they hadn't seen each other much that week. FP texted Sweet Pea who like Jughead had been ignoring and avoiding him. Fangs also been avoiding Sheriff Jones. FP guessed the three were up to something. The boys had been telling him for days that they put Tall Boy on a bus out of town. FP wasn't buying it. Jughead was not very good at lying, he had never been, even as a little kid. FP had made his way down to the bunker, and as he expected his son was down there with Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"There you are boys. Sit down, We need to talk." FP said sternly. He watched as the boys shifted nervous looks at each other.

"Where is Tall Boy?" FP bellowed

"We already told you." Jughead answered.

"Explain it to me one more time." FP said sternly.

"We drove him to the bus station at gunpoint and got him on a bus out of town." Jughead had repeated the rehearsed line that he had made up with Sweet Pea and Fangs.

"He murdered Joaquin! And you thought putting him on a bus was enough punishment? I don't buy it." FP said not looking away from Jughead's eyes.

"Look, I made a decision." Jughead told his father. "I'm sorry that you don't agree with that, but he's gone."

"I should bust your ass for lying to me Jughead." FP told his son. "But I'm not going too. Instead, I'm gonna pretend like I believe you idiots for now." FP said addressing all three boys. "I've got my hands full finding Hiram's would-be assassin. Next time you see me, have a better story." With that FP turned and left the bunker.

Once FP was out of earshot Fangs was the first one to speak. "Jones, what are we going to do. Your dad is no Keller, he is going to figure it out."

"No, Fangs he is not. We stick to our story. If we don't crack he will either eventually believe us or get bored, and leave us alone." Jughead told him.

"Dude, you don't think FP would actually try to spank it out of us, do you?" Fangs asked nervously.

"No." Jughead answered. "Well, maybe me, but not you guys."

"And if FP whips you, are you going to tell?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Really Sweet Pea? You think that if my dad gave me a couple licks with a belt I would sell you out?" Jughead said glairing at him.

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to speak but it was Fangs who spoke first. "Jones, FP has whipped me before. Remember? Who is to say he wouldn't do it again?"

"Relax Fangs" -Jughead

"Shit man." Sweet Pea said snickering "What did you do that FP spanked you for?"

"Dealing Fizzle Rocks." Mumbled Fangs.

"Shut up Sweet Pea." Jughead told him. "And Fangs, you only got spanked because your mom asked my dad to spank you. It's not gunna happen again."

Sweet Pea was still laughing at the idea of Fangs being spanked by FP.

"So here is the plan, no one talks, no matter what. We stick to the bus story, Deal?" -Jughead

"Deal." The other two young serpents repeated. Jughead left the bunker. He had a job to do, figure out who shot the man in black.

Jughead was ease dropping on Hermione Lodge. Hermione what speaking with Sheriff Minnetta, and Jughead overheard it, they were planning to set up his dad. He had to get to his dad, before anyone else did. Jughead ran all the way to the sheriff's station. He creaked open the door his father's office.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Jughead told him.

"There's something at the hospital." FP replied

"No, you can't go there. It's a set-up." Jughead told FP. FP gave his son a confused look, and Jughead continued exsplaining. "Hermione and Minetta Dad, he's alive. The two of them plotted together to kill Hiram Lodge."

"What?" FP responded.

"They're going to finish the job tonight and pin it on you." -Jughead

"Minetta's alive?" FP asked

"Dad, there's a lot that you need to know. I just got back from the coroner's office. A week ago, the torso of a Michael Minetta was found, without its head and hands. Jughead continued to exsplain. "I saw Minetta with Hermione up at some secret love shack up north. I heard them talking about setting you up. She's going to try and put Hiram's shooting on you. You need to arrest them."

"I can't do that." FP told Jughead

"Yeah, you can, you're the Sheriff." Jughead reminded FP. "They've clearly been trying to murder Hiram Lodge.

"No No, they didn't" FP sighed. Should he tell him? That was his mistake with Jason, wasn't it? Lying to Jughead. This time he had to tell him the truth. "I shot Hiram." FP admitted

"What?" Jughead asked.

"Hermione came to me. She wanted it done, and I I wanted revenge. Do you really think I forgot about Riot Night, when that son of a bitch almost got you killed? I've been biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity." FP exsplained to his son.

"But if you and Hermione tried to kill Hiram, why would she appoint you Sheriff?" Jughead asked.

"Payment. It was my payment." FP answered, "And I was naive enough to think the office of the sheriff would protect me in case Hermione got an itch to double-cross me. Guess I was wrong."

"Well, I guess it's lucky that you have me in your corner. I have a confession to make about Tall Boy. Maybe there's a way that I can solve both of our problems. But we'll need Miss Cooper's help." Jughead told his father.

"So I'm finally going to get the truth, am I?" FP asked his son.

"It was an accident dad, I wasn't even there." Jughead started. "It all happened the night you became sheriff actually." Jughead proceeded to tell his father about the death of Tall Boy. He told him about the text he received from Fangs, telling him to come to the bunker, and what he found when he got there. He told his father that it was Fangs that accidentally shot Tall Boy.

"Dad are you going to spank me for lying?" Jughead asked with slight concern in his voice.

"God knows you deserve it. Jug, Don't Keep Stuff From Me, and Don't Lie to Me Boy." FP told him sternly. "Would you have told me if I hadn't become Sheriff?"

"I don't know Dad, honestly probably not. If I was going to tell you I would have the night it happened. I would have tried to find you before I had the party." Jughead admitted.

"Boy, I'm not going to punish you this time. But no more lying to me kid. Next time your ass won't be so lucky." FP told his son.

"I'm sorry dad." Jughead mumbled.

"Now, what's this big plan of your boy that's going to solve all of our problems." FP asked.

"We go on the record, with Miss Cooper. We say it was Tall Boy." Jughead told him.

"I think that just might work. I'll call Alice." FP said as he pulled his son in for a hug.


	2. Archie & Fred

Fred Andrews had walked into the kitchen to find his son sitting in there, apparently waiting for him. "What's going on, son? Is it your break-up with Veronica?" Fred asked Archie.

"No, Dad, it's not," Archie sighed. "I've been thinking. Maybe college isn't for me. Maybe I can try working with you in the construction company again."

"Well, there's no shame in hard work, son, but where's this coming from?" Fred asked thinking of a time when Archie wanted nothing more than to go to college for music.

"After the crap I've seen these last few months, I just wanna get out of my head. Work with my hands. Try to make peace with things." Archie told his father.

"Well, if you're serious about it, you better get your butt in gear. Shift starts in about an hour." Fred said, thinking about how he used this company when he was a kid to cope with the death of his father. Maybe this would help Archie cope?

"I better get going then," Archie said to his father.

Fred handed a helmet to his son as Archie ran out the door.

Archie was excited to be at work, breaking rocks. Anything to get his mind off reality. He kept working, even when Vic called for everyone to take a break. He needed to keep working. Vic blew his whistle again. "When I say stop, you stop." He yelled at Archie.

"Back off! I don't need a break." Archie yelled back pushing Vic.

"You don't want to do this, kid. I got you by about 100 pounds." Vic knew Archie had a rough year, and was trying to reason with the boy. Archie pushes Vic again. "That's it! I don't care if you are Fred's kid, you're off my crew!" Vic yelled.

"The hell I am!" Archie screamed as he stormed off the construction site.

The Next Day

It was early the next morning. Surely Vic didn't mean what he said. He also didn't think his dad knew what had happened. Archie got dressed for the job sight and made his way downstairs. He picked his construction helmet up in the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Oh, no, no. You're not going to the jobsite today, not after you picked a fight yesterday." Fred told his teenaged son as he took the helmet from him.

"I was only trying to do my job," Archie said defensively, "it wasn't my fault, and then Vic."

"Vic?" Fred interrupted. "Vic who has worked for me for a very long time?" Fred paused looking sternly at Archie. - "Who knows what he is doing." Fred questioned.

Archie realized his father was not taking his side in the matter, and If his dad wasn't on his side then Archie had no interest in talking to him. "Fine, whatever." Archie yelled standing to leave the room.

"Oh, no, no, we're not done here, young man." Fred lectured why grabbing his son by the arm. "You want to explain to me how I found this in your bedroom?" He asked. Archie rolled his eyes. Fred continued to lecture him. "What, you think you're the first kid that's ever taken a drink in high school? No. This does not solve your problems." Fred was on the verge of yelling.

Archie stood to leave. "This is rediculous." He yelled. Fred grabbed his son's arm again. SWAT SWAT SWAT. Three hard swats landed on Archie's backside. Archie gasped in shock. He did not expect a spanking, he didn't expect to be disciplined at all actually. He had been through too much. Kids that had been in juvie, or attacked by bears, or branded don't come back and get spanked for drinking. The only person he knew who had been spanked after juvie is Jughead, But Jughead was 10 at the time, and FP spanked Jughead for lighting the matches in the first place. (Jughead had spent some time in Juvenile Detention after accidentally setting fire to a classroom in 4th grade). Archie was 16 years old though, not 10. After everything he had been through... All that he had seen and done, he was an adult, not a little kid.

Archie could here his father unbuckling his belt. "Bend over Archie," Fred told him as he slid his belt though the loops of his jeans.

Archie turned to face his father. He couldn't be serious right now. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you spank me right now." Archie yelled.

Fred grabbed Archie by the ear and lead him over to the kitchen table. "Ow OUCH dad, stop." Archie protested. When Fred let go of Archie's ear Archie began to massage his ear lobe. Fred pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, then he pulled his son over his lap. Fred laid the belt down and started spanking Archie with his hand. SMACK SMACK SMACK SWAT SMACK SMACK. "Dad. What Are You Doing? Stop It!" The teen whined.

"No Archie. I will not tolerate drinking or disrespect. You are getting this spanking." SWAT SMACK SMACK. Archie moved is hand back to try to coved his butt. "ARCHIE." His father warned. Archie moved his hand. Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Fred picked up his belt and doubled it over. TWAP... one Archie thought CRACK two WHAP. Archie winced in pain. WHAP WHAP. Archie was willing it to stop. SMACK SMACK SMACK. Six, seven, eight, he thought as he started crying. WHAP WHAP. Fred threw his belt down onto the floor, and helped Archie stand up.

"I'm outta here." Archie yelled at his father while swiping angry tears from his face.

"Fine, take a walk, Archie. Clear your head." Fred yelled, and "While you're out there, -THINK ABOUT HOW YOU NEED TO SHAPE UP!"

Archie slammed the door on his way out. His son would be back, with any luck he would bring home a new attitude with him. Fred began to pace. How the hell was he going to get his kid through this? He loved Archie more than life itself. How can he take the pain away? Seeing Archie hurt made him hurt.


End file.
